


Not Guilty

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Forceful sex (possibly conceived as rape), M/M, Rough Sex, Scars, bottom robert, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert helps Aaron find a way to cope after the trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - I kinda hate myself for this but if it all goes to court and Gordon is acquited, how will Robert help Aaron cope? Thought I would also love a version where Gordon gets what he deserves and the 'celebrating' (sorry couldn't think of a better word) afterwards. Or just a fic about the trial in general.
> 
> So this is the second fic - its vague prompt so I hope you like where I've gone with this one, sorry for the unoriginal title.
> 
> Let me know, find me on tumblr - starkidsarah

I hate that I have to do this, but as a fandom I want us to be safe, my intention for this fic was not a rape fic but as some of you have found it trigger I have added warnings, if you find rough, forceful sex in anyway triggering please do not read! 

 

 

“Nooooo,” Robert cried as he rose to his feet to see the smug smile spread across his face.  
  
**_Not guilty._**

The wave of nausea he'd been holding down throughout the day finally hit him and he had to hold onto the wall for support as he left the courtroom, his stomach retching but he couldn't think about that right then because there was only one thing on his mind....Aaron. He'd chosen like most days of the trial not to come, instead he waited back in Emmerdale for Robert to deliver the verdict.

Robert had been there in place of Aaron everyday listening to the various accounts of Aarons ordeal. It had been tough not to oppose when he heard Gordon deny the accounts but he'd bit his tongue not wanting to make things worse for Aaron but in the end none of it had mattered even with Aarons detailed accounts there wasn't enough evidence to lock the monster up. How was he going to tell Aaron?

It turned out he didn't have to. As soon as Robert entered the back room of the pub Aarons deep blue eyes snapped towards him expectantly but as he took in the sight before him he knew the outcome. It was visible in the way Roberts jaw clenched, the way his shoulders sloped downwards; he saw it in the mass of blonde hair on his head dishevelled from the rhythmical passing of his hands through it. It was in the matching redness of his eyes and as the weight of the verdict hit him he sank down onto the sofa his head falling into his hands.

Robert was by his side in an instant his hand gingerly rubbing small circles on his back in an offer of comfort.

“Say it,” Aaron whispered from behind his hands.

“Aaron…”

“Say it,” Aaron said more determinedly raising his red rimmed eyes, eyes that matched Roberts and he couldn’t help notice the defect cross Roberts delicate features as he breathed out the words Aaron has been dreading since the start of this.

“Not guilty.”

The words themselves weren't the cause of his sob it was the fact that he'd put them all, his mum, Liv, Sandra, Cain……..Robert, through this for nothing.

As if Robert knew what he was thinking he pulled Aaron in close and rushed to reassure him,

“It wasn't for nothing.”

“Don't Robert just……,” Aaron turned slightly and took comfort from older man as the tears began to flow not knowing when they'd stop.

Robert continued to rub the small of his back as he watched the man he loved break down in his arms.

“Me mum?”

“She was still at court when left sorry I just….,” Roberts only thought had been to get back to Aaron he hadn’t even Chas another thought as he rushed to his car.

“No its okay,” Aaron sniffed reluctantly pushing himself away from Roberts chest.

The silence stretched out between them until Aaron flinched as he heard a car door slam somewhere outside. Robert noticing his reaction to the sound encircled his hand around Aarons bicep giving him it reassuring squeeze. Aaron glanced down at Roberts hand grateful for the comfort as he felt himself flinch again as the sound repeated. He laughed bitterly to himself; this was what it was going to be like now, being scared of every little sound, always looking over his shoulder in case his dad showed up liked he’d done before.

“No Aaron,” Robert shook his head he could see the realisation of the situation dawn on Aarons face,

“We can get a restraining order.”

“And you think that’s gonna stop im do ya?”

“Why should you leave you’ve done nothing wrong,” Robert argued but he knew Aaron wasn’t listening.

“He’s won,” Aaron admitted defeat.

“He hasn’t,” Robert insisted.

Aaron brow creased as he looked at Robert like he was a madman.

“So what if he thinks he’s won,” Robert started to explain his words.

“So what?” Aaron scoffed.

“You beat him Aaron; you told everyone what kind of monster he is.”

Aaron shook his head he’d never wanted to tell anyone in the first place and now he’d lost and that man, his dad, Gordon, was free to walk back into his life whenever he felt like it; he couldn’t live like that, not now, not ever.

“I’m leaving,” Aaron nodded his mind made up.

“What do ya mean you’re leaving?” Robert cried as he clutched onto Aarons arm

“I have to,” Aaron stated as he shrugged his arm out of Roberts grip.

Robert had known it was coming had anticipated it even since Aaron had disappeared to Ireland a few months ago but expecting it and hearing it where two different things.

“You can’t, what about ya mum?” Robert urged Aaron to reconsider ‘what about me?’ he wanted to add but decided Aaron had enough to deal with without adding his feelings for him in to the mix.  
  
Aaron stood up and looked back at Robert regretting it as soon as he saw the hurt on Roberts face.

“I have to,” he said firmly and walked away before Robert could reach out to stop him.

He was at the foot of the stairs before he heard Robert move.

“Aaron!” Robert shouted after him as he raced up the stairs.

He paused in the doorway of Aarons room and watched as Aaron scrambled about the darkened room to find his sports bag.

“Aaron,” Robert called again stepping into the room,

“It’s him that should be running not you.”

“Don’t,” Aaron sniffed batting the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand still searching for his bag, which he found a moment later and placed on his bed before moving over to his chest of drawers pulling out things he’d need.

“Aaron,” Robert whispered as he came to stand next to him preventing any further packing.

“I just….I can’t be here,” Aaron said in a moment of weakness that he only allowed Robert to see before he quickly recovered and tried to push past Robert who was still in his way.

“You can’t run away not….not like this.”

Aaron scoffed as he turned back to the bed shoving the clothes he’d managed to get hold of into his bag,

“Not like there’s anything left for me here now is there?”

“That’s not true,” Robert wailed.

“Face it Robert, I’m gone,” Aaron barked back dragging the bag from the bed and onto the floor.

“Then let me come with you,” Robert changed tactics picturing his already packed bag back in his room at Victoria's in anticipation of this very moment.

“What?” Aaron snapped.

“I’m coming with you.”

The determination in Roberts voice made Aarons fists clench in anger as he thought back to the time Robert had asked him to runaway just the two of them but it had all been a lie, a way for him to run away from his own feelings for Aaron, the memory bringing back all the hate he’d once felt for the man currently blocking his path.

“Move,” Aaron hissed through gritted teeth.

“I’m not letting you walk out that door Aaron, not like this.”

“Yeah?” Aaron questioned before running his hand over his hand trying to keep his growing anger in check.

“Yeh,” Robert nodded folding his arms across his chest taking a defensive stance.

“And how you gonna stop me?” Aaron sneered jabbing his finger up into Roberts face.

Robert didn’t even think about it as he brought his hands up to his grab Aarons face his fingers splaying into his stubble as he cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer planting his mouth on Aarons. Aaron gasped at the unexpected affection but he soon gave into the familiarity of Roberts lips on his kissing him back in earnest until his brain kicked in and he jumped back and away from him.

“What the hell was that for?” Aaron exclaimed wiping away the taste of Robert from his mouth.

“I can’t lose you,” Robert took a step closer, contrary to Aaron his own tongue flicked out to trace over his bottom lip as if to saviour the taste of him.

“Lose me?” Aaron scoffed before finding Roberts eyes with his,

“Friends that’s what we agreed.”

“No you agreed,” Robert gestured towards Aaron with his hands before bringing then up placing them on his chest over his heart,

“My feelings haven’t changed.”

“You’re unbelievable?” Aaron seethed.

Robert professing his love for him was the last thing he needed right now, especially when he thought he’d been alright with them being just friends. No, he had too much running through his head right now he couldn’t deal with Roberts new found honesty, all he needed was to get out of there, he could feel his blood begin to boil and knew it wouldn’t be long until he felt the urge to lash out and if Robert wasn’t careful it would be him that got the brunt of it, although looking at the blonde Aaron knew Robert would probably let him use him as his very own personal punching bag, he’d done it before.

“Come on Aaron you know how I feel about you.”

“So?” Aaron spat sarcastically his bottom lip firmly between his teeth,

“Just because you’ve decided your gay now or whatever doesn’t mean you can go around kissing people.”

“You Aaron, I kissed you,” Robert openingly declared.

“Well don’t.”

“But…. you….you kissed me back,” Robert exclaimed in puzzlement not understanding Aarons reaction he’d definitely felt Aaron give in to the kiss.

He reached out his hand trying to grab a hold of Aarons hoodie but Aaron batted him away his face suddenly full of rage.

“Touch me again,” Aaron huffed his breathing heavy as he slammed Robert back into the door his eyes boring into Roberts as Robert gasped from the sudden movement and as he gazed longingly into Aarons eyes and saw the heat behind the rage he couldn’t help his arousal for him as it flooded his body, blood rushing to his cheeks as Aarons eyes dropped to his lips begging him to close the distance.

Aaron groaned as he crashed their mouths together pinning a stumbling Robert up against the door with the full weight of his body his tongue probing demanding entry. Their mouths seemed to fuse together locked in some desperate tug of war that showed no sign of ending, the hard wood of the door against his back as he willing let Aaron into his mouth. All that could be heard between them was ragged breaths and moans of approval as Robert opened up to let Aarons tongue glide over his. Robert pushed his hips up to meet Aarons as he ground him back into the solid wood. Roberts hardness grew as the kiss intensified and just when he thought he would explode in the confines of his pants from just Aarons mouth on his the shorter man pulled away abruptly a devilish look in his eyes, a look that made Roberts muscles clench lustfully, he’d seen that look once before and knew right there that he’d let Aaron do anything to him when he looked at him like that. He whined slightly at the absence of Aarons lips on his and tried to capture his mouth again but his efforts were thwarted as Aaron once again pushed his shoulders back into the door his corresponding arousal digging into Roberts thigh as he nipped at the soft flesh of Roberts neck causing an involuntary moan to escape the blondes lips.

“On your knees,” he heard Aarons gruff voice in his ear.

Robert looked at him dumbfounded his head was still reeling from the intensity of Aarons kiss and the feel of Aaron pressed firmly against him he couldn't quite process what Aaron was saying but the pressure he felt on his shoulder made him find the young man’s eyes with his.

“Down,” Aaron instructed aloud at Roberts questioning gaze applying a little more as he pushed down and Robert didn’t have a choice but to comply as he allowed himself to be pushed down the full length of Aarons body. A moment later he was on his knees with Aarons denim clad crotch in his face.

“Suck,” Aaron ordered his voice thick with lust

“Aaron?” Robert tilted his head up to look up at Aarons face trying to understand what was happening, Aarons demand sending a shiver of want down his spine.

“This is what you want right?” Aaron asked bitterly.

A whimper escaped Roberts lips as his eyes fell from Aarons face and settled on his denim clad erection which twitched now his eyes were on him and he licked his lips in preparation causing Aaron to scoff as he watched him.

“See you want it don't you,” Aaron taunted the act of being in control, of having Roberts submit to him, was better than any punch he could land on his delicate face.

Seeing the usually smug man on his knees in front of him was driving him crazy.

Roberts hands trembled as he reached up and undid Aarons jeans as he was instructed, first the button and then his fly, his hands moving up and around to the waistband of Aarons boxers as he made to pull them down he felt Aarons hand grab his wrists.

“Oh no ya don't,” Aaron warned shoving his hands away he took himself in his hand stroking firmly until he came to full hardness the tip of his cock glistening with precum.

“Suck,” he demanded again as he guided his leaking head towards Robert, his trembling lips had no choice but to open as he gladly complied.

Robert tongue flicked out lapping up the clear fluid, groaning at the familiar taste as he lips latched on to Aaron anger head.

Aaron hummed and pushed forward forcefully both his hands now flat on the door as Roberts mouth did all the work, sucking and licking him until he knees felt weak. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have Roberts mouth around him, how eager Robert was to please him. He looked down to find Roberts eyes closed, his cheeks hollowed and flushed red as he sucked him in but it still wasn't enough.

With Aaron in his mouth, distracted, Robert reached down and undid he own pants pulling his own hard cock free from its constraints. As he took Aaron further into his mouth, alternating between swirling his tongue around his head and sucking him deeper he gently stroked himself, moaning around him as he began to increase the movements of both his mouth and his hand.

One of Aarons hands remained firmly on the door as the other found its way into Roberts hair, his fingertips digging into his scalp as he thrust his hips forward causing Robert to gag slightly around him.

“That's it,” Aaron grunted,

“Take it all.”

Robert whined around Aarons cock at his words his own arousal forgotten as Aaron fucked his mouth, his eyes prickling with tears as he felt Aaron at the back of his throat. He could feel Aaron swell and knew he was getting close that thought alone made him pick up the pace as he relaxed his throat and took as much of Aaron cock in as he could.

Aaron groaned and slammed his fist into the door above Roberts head making him jump from the impact.

“Enough,” Aaron growled pulling Robert up by his arm and forcing him once again back into the door as he crashed their mouths together tasting himself on Roberts tongue their exposed cocks rubbing together as he deepen the kiss exploring Roberts mouth with his tongue.

“Let's see it then,” Aaron breathlessly demanded as he pulled away from Roberts mouth, nodding towards his chest.

“Aaron,” Robert protested his eyes widening at the realisation of Aaron seeing him fully for the first time since the shooting.

Aaron ignored Roberts plea instead he ripped open the front of Roberts shirt the buttons flying across the room.

“Aaron don’t please,” Robert begged his hands coming up to hold his shirt closed in an attempt to preserve his dignity even with his cock exposed he didn’t want Aaron to see him, not like this.

“I want to see,” Aaron mocked grabbing the white shirt at the shoulders and pulling it impatiently off Roberts body.

They both knew what he was talking about as Aarons finger traced the long scar that ran across the left side of his chest. His touch was contradicting the scornful look in his eyes and Robert wasn’t sure what was happening between them but with Aarons hands on him, seeing him, he felt alive for the first time in what felt like years. The redness from his cheeks crept down to cover his chest as goose bumps rose across his skin in wake of Aarons feather light touch. His chest visibly shook as tried to contain his rapidly beating heart and as Aarons thumb brushed over his left nipple his whole body jolted.

“I can smell how bad you want me to touch you,” Aaron said his voice full of disgust at his own words, Robert knew what he was doing, turning the venous words back onto him, meaning to push him away but he wasn’t going anywhere although the cruelness in them made him avert his eyes as his head hung in shame.

“Go on ask me for it, beg me,” Aaron snarled up into Robert ear.

“Aaron,” Robert cried at his cruelty.

Aarons fingers trailed down Roberts bare torso moving closer and closer towards Roberts dripping erection.

“Now Robert.”

“Please Aaron please touch me,” Robert rolled his hips up into Aarons hand creating as much friction as he could and was rewarded as Aaron palmed Roberts cock his hand pressing him back into the door but his reward was short lived as Aaron pulled his hand away abruptly and stared down at Roberts hardness before finding his eyes.

“Strip,” Aaron ordered savagely stepping back from Robert.

Robert startled at the demand, no matter the harshness of his words the growl that escaped Aaron sent shivers down Roberts spine as he obediently complied. Aaron wasn’t normally a dominant person, when they had been together in the past Robert could count on one hand the number of times Aaron took charge but looking into Aarons dark lust filled eyes he knew he’d do anything he wanted. He quickly toed off his shoes and socks as Aaron aided in sliding his suit pants down over his hips. He brought his hands back up and took hold of Roberts waist and turned him, walking them both across the room until the back of Roberts knees hit the bed. With a single finger Aaron pushed Robert and he fell ungracefully back onto the mattress. Robert automatically scooted up making room for Aaron as he reached an arm out to draw him closer but Aaron had drew back and out of his reach.

“On your front.”

Roberts cock hardened at Aarons command and he did as he was told. He rolled onto his front and stretched out his long limbs on Aarons bed not quite believing he was lying naked on the bed of the man he’d wanted for so long.

Aaron was a little surprised Robert turned over so willingly and took a moment to appreciate the sight before him before climbed on the bed. He placed his arm under Roberts waist and pulled his hips up and back forcing him to his knees. Robert felt the familiar scratch of stubble across his flesh as Aaron covered his body with his own pushing his face down into the bed making his back arch and he arse high. Roberts legs began to tremble with fear and expectation as he felt Aarons hands move over him.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Aaron whispered and he laughed harshly as he heard Roberts corresponding moan escape his lips while his hands roamed over the blondes arse.

“Aaron,” Robert groaned as he felt Aaron hands roughly squeezing his arse pulling the cheeks apart exposing him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it,” Aaron hissed in his ear as he leant over Roberts back, the rough fabric of his jeans scraping along the back of Roberts thighs as he took his ear lobe in his mouth and nipped at tender skin causing Robert to cry out.

“Aargh!”

As Aaron retreated Robert expected him to reach over for the bottle of lube he knew he kept in his top draw but instead he felt the dry pad of Aarons thumb drag over his puckered skin. A second thumb soon joined the first drawing circles over Roberts hole slowly working into him, stretching him. Robert was accustomed to being played with but it had been a while and as Aarons thumb eased into his hole he started to feel the uncomfortable burn.

“Aaron..lube….fuck me,” Robert groaned out incoherently taking them both by surprise.

Aaron didn’t answer instead he pulled his thumbs apart opening him up. Robert cried out at the sensation though it wasn’t quite painful yet. Aaron went back to encircling Roberts hole, his touch was gentle now rubbing in circles over Roberts skin, he was just beginning to enjoy the sensation when Aaron lurched one of his thumbs further in pushing past the first tight ring of muscle. Robert jolted forward from the forcible entrance his muscles clamping down on the sudden intrusion.

“Aaron!” Robert screamed in response.

“What?” Aaron spat sadistically.

This was a game to Aaron, the pleasure followed by the pain and Robert had no choice but to play along as he felt Aarons thumb slid out of him only to be replaced by the press of Aarons fingers. This time as Aaron pressed into him he felt the first twinge of pain and he grunted into the pillow beneath him. Aaron spat down onto Roberts hole quickly angling his fingers to collect his saliva. The wetness soothed the pain of the stretch a little but the fear of what was to come made it impossible for Robert to relax. Aaron began to pump his fingers in deeper stretching him wider as he forced open Roberts inner sphincter. Without warning Aaron roughly pulled his fingers free and grabbed hold of Roberts hips pressing his bulbous cock head in the crack of his arse. Panic spiked through his body as he realised what Aaron planned to do.

“Aaron you can’t not without lube.”

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do and what’s more,” Aaron leant his body over Roberts and pressed him down into the bed sucking at the skin at the back of Roberts neck,

“You’re gonna love every second,” he added and as he pushed his hips forward Robert let out an involuntary moan as he felt the head of Aarons cock at his entrance.

Roberts mind began to race his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of Aaron taking him bareback. Thankfully though Aaron pulled back and dug through Roberts abandoned jeans as he found his wallet and the ever present foil packet that he knew lived there. Robert breathed out a sigh of relief his stomach unclenching slightly as he heard the unmistakable sound of Aaron tearing the silver packet open. Not that he hadn’t thought about bare backing with Aaron, it was one of his regular fantasies to have no barriers between them as they made love but this wasn’t the time, this wasn’t about love this was about Aarons need to fuck him. Aaron leant over and placed a contradictory soft kiss at the base of Roberts spine before gliding his latex clad cock up and down between his cheeks spreading what little lubricant the condom had to offer over his hole before pressing against him. Robert felt the burn at the intrusion knowing this was probably going to hurt; he’d never taken someone dry before.

For a moment Robert contemplated asking Aaron to stop but apparently Aaron needed this and on some level he knew he did too. He kept his hands firmly in place on the bed in front of his head as he willed his body to relax at the feel of Aaron pressing forward. He closed his eyes and bit back a cry as he felt the head of Aarons cock push inside him. The condom provided little in the way of slickness and Roberts could feel the raw burn from Aarons cock as he inched into him.

“Relax you know you want it,” Aaron tormented Robert as he pressed further into him but as he met the resistance of Roberts inner sphincter he slammed forward hard and fast causing Robert to cry out.

“Aaron,” Robert hissed through the pain.

Aaron faltered slightly as heard the pain in Roberts cry but the tightness surrounding him was just too much. Robert struggled to move away but Aaron’s hands grasped his hips firmly and he pulled him back pushing in up to his hilt. The pain was intense as Robert felt Aarons still clothed thighs meet his. Aaron withdrew slowly knowing he had to let Robert get used to being full again. He pushed forward once again and Roberts screwed his eyes shut, his jaw clenching as he felt the intensity of the burn spread through him. Tears fill his eyes again as Aaron picked up the pace thrusting deep into him, withdrawing slowly only to slam back into him over and over again. Roberts screams filled the room as Aarons cock filled him. His body falling flat down onto the bed he had no choice but to surrender to Aarons onslaught. As Aaron felt Robert finally give himself over he shifted behind him changing angle so that with each stroke into him he hit the bundle of nerves with the underside of his cock sending waves of fiery pleasure rushing over Robert as he begged Aaron to slow down.

“Too much, too much.”

“Oh shut up,” Aaron growled,

“You love it; I can feel how hard you are for me.”

Aaron reached around grabbing Roberts length in his hand flaccid from the pain but with a few strokes he brought him to full hardness and then he began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

“Aaron,” Robert cried out risking a look back at the younger man; Aaron looked like a wild man above him and a sense of fear washed over him as he looked into Aarons ferocious eyes but he was too far gone to put a stop to Aarons actions, they both were.

He didn’t love it, in fact it hurt, Aaron was fucking him restlessly yet his cock was now rock hard in the younger man’s hand as his body battled with his mind. He didn’t know how much more he could take his whole body felt like it was on fire, sweat dripped from his forehead, his skin was flushed, the back of his thighs and arse raw from the coarse fabric of on Aarons jeans.

“Come for me,” Aaron demanded as his thrusts became erratic and Robert knew all he had to do was wait it out and it would be over soon, he was exhausted both mentally and physically and he remained silent as he let Aaron use him but just when the pain began to ease and the pleasure started Aarons grip tighten around him, his hand twisting in just the right way to cause Robert to lose control. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm and his voice betrayed him as he screamed in pleasure coming hard over Aarons fist.

Robert couldn’t remember ever having an orgasm that powerful before but as Aarons grabbed hold of his hips with both hands his head hung down in shame. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt Aarons nails dig into his skin as he thrust into him deeper and deeper until he too screamed as he orgasm rolled over him the force of it causing Robert to cry out again as Aaron came with a final thrust into him. Aaron collapsed onto Roberts back panting as they both tried to recover from the exertion. As soon as Robert felt Aaron begin to pull out of him he rushed forward scrambling up the bed and away from him. He reached behind himself with a stiff arm and gingerly felt the edge of his ravaged hole, breathing a sigh of relief there was no blood as he pulled his fingers away. He shifted his aching limbs to try and find the most comfortable position to sit in as he pulled the covers around his naked body as if for protection; his was dripping with sweat, his whole body ached and he began to shake, he knew he’d be sore for the next few days at least.

“I hurt you didn’t I?” Aaron stated gauging Roberts reaction as he climbed back on the bed still half dressed in t shirt and boxers having shed his jeans at the same time as disposing of the condom.

“No,” Robert answered weakly his voice shaking; he was unable to meet Aarons eyes.

“You’re lying,” Aaron croaked.

His strangled tone made Robert look up and for the first time Robert saw that Aaron regretted his actions but he still flinched from his touch as Aaron reached out to touch him.

“I’m a monster,” Aaron exclaimed when he noticed Robert flinch away from,

“Just like him.”

“No,” Robert said firmly but he couldn’t bring himself to comfort him his muscles still burning from Aarons manhandling.

“You’re scared of me aren’t you just like I was….” Aarons voice broke as his face fell into his hands.

Robert puffed out a stream of air composing himself, Aaron needed him now more than ever, just like he’d needed him at the scrapyard that day a few months ago and again that night at Debbie’s, like he’d needed him at the plea hearing and today in court. Just like he had needed him moments ago, he may be sore and bruised come the morning but he definitely wasn’t broken, and his love for the man in front of him may have wavered slightly at the rough treatment but Robert couldn’t deny that a part of him had relished being taken, especially by Aaron. Slowly he crossed the distance between them wincing slightly as he came to rest beside him on the edge of the bed, the sheet still wrapped protectively around his trembling body.

“Look at me.”

Aaron hesitantly lifted his face from his hands, his eyes red and raw from his tears. As they found Roberts is heart swelled at the sight of him, although it wasn’t the best way for them to start a fresh it had also released something in Aaron that he knew he needed to let go of if they were ever going to move forward.

“I’m fine.”

“Really?” Aaron sniffed.

Robert took a deep breath to supress any lingering fear of the man in front of him; he took hold of Aarons hand in his and brought them up to his own face dropping them to let Aaron hold him as he reassured him.

“Look I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry Rob,” Aaron sobbed his hands falling from Roberts face in shame.

“I’m not gonna lie Aaron it was…..it err hurt…just…maybe don’t be so rough next time,” Robert stumbled over his words clearly embarrassed.

“Next time?” Aarons gaze returned to Roberts face in wonderment at his words.

“Oh….erm…. if you want?” Robert cleared his throat suddenly aware he was still naked under the covers.

“You still want me after that?” Aaron questioned his voice barely about a whisper.

“Aaron,” Robert let out his voice full of affection that Aaron refused to accept.

“No Robert I can’t…I can’t do that to you again, I can’t lose control like that not….not with you.”

“I’d rather you do that with me than someone else.”

“W-what? You think…” Aaron shook his head trying to put his thoughts into words, sure he’d been angry at Robert for stopping him from leaving but he’d never hurt him, the truth was he was angry at himself, angry at his own weakness when it came to facing up to his dad.

“I love you Aaron,” Robert interrupted Aarons thoughts with his declaration.

“Even after….”

“Yes even after,” Robert gave him a weak smile,

“It hurt and I’ll be sore for days there’s no denying that but you obviously needed it.”

“I need you,” Aaron choked back a sob he couldn’t understand why was Robert being so nice to him after what he’d just done.

“You’ve got me Aaron,” Robert took hold of Aarons hand intertwining their fingers and bringing they conjoined hands into his lap.

“Promise?” Aaron sniffed looking up into Roberts blue eyes.

Robert nodded.

“Whether here or somewhere else, I’m not letting you go Aaron,” Robert vowed raising Aaron hand to his lips and sealing his promise with a kiss to the back of his hand.

“You’d really leave with me?” Aaron asked as Robert dropped his hand back down their fingers still entwined.

“If that’s what you want,” Robert shrugged and immediately regretting it as he muscles screamed from the movement.

“Robert,” Aaron cried and this time Robert couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around him and cradling him to his side.

Just like he had done downstairs he rubbed circles along Aarons t shirt covered back soothing him as Aaron once again broke down in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered into the crook of Roberts next as his breathing calmed down.

“I liked it,” Robert admitted his cheeks blazing, he cock twitching as he recalled the weight of Aarons body on his.

“Huh?” Aaron puzzled.

“You taking control, you…never..before I mean..”

Aaron blushed and Robert was grateful to have his Aaron back even if he did like the more dominate version this was the one he loved, the Aaron that bit his lip and blushed from just his words alone.

“Kiss me,” Aaron asked softly his eyes still glistening with tears as he looked up to at Robert.

“Are you sure?” Robert asked anxiously, he knew it was absurd to ask after what they’d just done he didn’t want to push Aaron into something he wasn’t ready for even if he had asked for the kiss.

Aaron nodded and Robert leant forward but hesitated slightly which didn’t go unnoticed.

“You can’t can you?” Aaron cried as he turned his face away Robert, guilt of his earlier actions pooling in his stomach.

“It’s not that Aaron,” Robert insisted his hand coming up to cup Aarons cheek turning his head back towards him,

“I’m just…..I want…..can I, erm, will you take this,” Robert tugged on Aarons t shirt,

“Off, I’m feeling a little underdressed,” he joked looking down at his bare chest.

“Oh,” Aarons mouth fell opened his arm coming up protectively across his stomach.

Robert seeing Aarons reaction to his request made to get up from the bed, wincing slightly from the change in position he slowly rose to his feet letting the sheet pool around his feet coming to stand unashamedly naked in front of Aaron. He reached out a hand to Aaron who took it without a second thought assuming he would be pulled to his feet as well; instead Robert guided Aarons hand to his chest. Aarons eyes followed Roberts hand inhaling sharply as he felt the familiar raised skin of Roberts scar under his fingertips. Aaron let his fingers linger there until Robert reached for his other hand and he willing allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“I love you Aaron,” Robert reassured him and with a nod Aaron let Robert take hold of the hem of his t shirt and pull it up over his head.

He resisted the urge to cover himself as he felt Robert eyes travel across his chest taking in the additional scars that now marked his skin. Robert traced the fresh marks that ran along Aarons torso as the young man screwed his eyes shut as if in pain.

“Sorry.”

“No,” Aaron let out a puff of air,

“It’s the least I can do after…”

“Do they hurt?”

“Does yours?” Aaron eyed the faint red line on Roberts chest the one his traced with his fingers just moment earlier.

“No,” Robert replied honestly it was just a constant reminder of how short life really was.

Robert took hold of Aarons chin and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips making Aaron sigh from the brief contact.

“Aaron can I ask you something,” Robert asked suddenly nervous.

Aaron opened his eyes and saw the unease furrowed on Roberts brow.

“Will you erm…”

“Spit it out Rob,” Aaron smiled up at him.

“Will you hold me?” Robert asked selfishly, he knew that it should be him taking care of Aaron especially after the events at court but he couldn’t help feel that after what had transpired between them he needed Aaron to reaffirm his feelings, to hold him and never let him go.

“You want me to….”

“Forget it,” Robert whispered turning away from him as he felt the flush creep across his pale skin.

He gather the bedding he’d let drop to the floor and attempted to cover himself.

“Robert stop,” Aaron ordered the faint hint of dominance in his voice made Robert breath hitch in his throat.

“Lie down.”

“Aaron?” Roberts eyes searched Aarons but his expression was unreadable.

“Lie down,” Aaron repeated.

With shaky legs Robert once again followed Aarons instructions and climbed back onto the bed bringing the covers up to hide his naked body his eyes never leaving Aarons. Aaron shed his boxers and climbed in after Robert. He slid his body alongside Roberts and turned them over so that Roberts back was to his chest and with an arm around his middle he brought Roberts body closer to his.

“Thank you,” Robert cried softly.

“Shhh,” Aaron whispered soothingly in his ear.

They stayed like that for a while wrapped up in each other taking solace in the silence between them. Eventually Robert turned over matching blue eyes staring back at him as his hand found Aarons hip pulling their bodies closer.

“I love you,” Robert whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Me too,” Aaron replied after a while hoping Robert understood why he couldn’t say the words back to him yet.

That small confirmation of his love was more than Robert had hoped for, Aarons words making a smile creep along his face as he found Aarons hand and intertwined their fingers bringing them up to rest between them. He leant in and pressed his lips briefly to Aarons his smile widening as he pulled back and saw Aaron chewing on his lip.

“So…”

“So.”

“Where are we going?” Robert asked softly returning to their earlier conversation lifting his head slightly to indicate the bag on the floor.

“Nowhere,” Aaron sighed.

“Are you sure?”

Aaron smiled and moved into to kiss Robert brushing their noses together before he said,

“I have everything I need here right?”

“Right,” Robert beamed before his expression hardened as he saw a tear roll down Aarons cheek.

“Aaron?” Roberts thumb brushed away the falling tear as his hand came up to caress Aarons cheek.

“I’m scared Rob,” Aaron admitted.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you,” Robert promised.

“I know,” Aaron uttered under his breath.

“Come here,” Robert said ignoring the discomfort of lying on his back he pulled Aaron down into his chest and wrapped his arms around him rocking him gently.

“You’re safe, I’ve got you,” Robert reassured him as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Aarons hair.

Aaron fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Roberts chest and Robert followed shortly after his hand still tangled in Roberts hair.

Robert woke first and smiled when he felt the weight of Aaron still cradled against his chest. He shifted slightly making sure not to wake him but he wanted to look at him. His face was relaxed in sleep making him look younger, calmer. He pressed a kiss to his temple and snuggled back in closing his eyes. He knew they had a lot to talk about when they woke, and he knew it wasn’t going to be easy for Aaron knowing that that evil man walked away from court today but he vowed to be by his side, until he told him to go and probably even after that too. He smiled as he felt Aaron shift his in sleep, his arm tightening around him. It had been a rough day in more ways than one for the pair of them, but as he gazed at the sleeping man in his arms he also knew they could face anything that life threw at them as long as they were together. And it was with that thought he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep his arms finally wrapped around the man he loved.

 

 


End file.
